au patiserrie
by satsuki momoi
Summary: selamat jalan Mukkun, sampai jumpa.


**Fujimaki tadatoshi own ****Kuroko no Basuke****黒子のバスケ****all stars**

**Au, typos & maybe ooc**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membenci fakta bahwa waktu berlalu secepat kau mengedipkan mata.

Mereka telah pergi satu persatu mengejar mimpi. Aku? Tak ada yang benar-benar menarik minatku selain ini.

Inilah saatnya dimana aku benar-benar menghindari sekaligus memimpikan hari ini.

Lagipula, cuaca di luar sangat cerah. Musim semi memang saat yang paling tepat untuk memulai sesuatu, termasuk _soft opening_ toko _patiserrie-_ku. Sayang sekali member Kiseki No Sedai sudah pergi satu persatu ke belahan dunia lain, hanya Mukkun yang tersisa. Yeah, sepulang kuliah, kadang ia akan duduk menungguku di lantai _lobby _kampus sembari memangku laptopnya, di kelilingi buku tebal dan sekaleng buah _cherry _segar atau mangkuk-mangkuk plastik _salad_. Selalu ada noda di kemeja lusuhnya. Kadang, aku rindu dengan bunyi _'kraus-kraus'_ keripik kentang atau _maiubo_-nya. Ia sudah lama mengganti _maiubo_-nya dengan cemilan sehat. Aku mungkin akan memberinya sepotong _mille feuille_ —_layer puff pastry_ _dengan honore cream _dan _fondant icing_ atau _apricot éclair _ukuran jumbo —_choux pastry_ isi _apricot_ dengan _whipped cream_ dan _fondant coating._

Kadang, ia menyelinap ke dapur kami di lantai tiga, mencoba menyusup diantara kerumunan calon koki _patissier_, sayang sekali ukuran tubuhnya tidak pernah mendukungnya untuk menyelinap. Aku hanya akan tertawa di sudut dapur sembari memasukan _pastry-pastry-_ku ke dalam oven. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil membuatnya disukai teman-temanku. Tentu saja ini menguntungkannya. Semakin banyak _patisierre_ yang dikenalnya, maka semakin terjamin isi perutnya.

Aku masih tak percaya ia akan jadi dokter bedah.

Aku ingat dengan baik bagaimana ia datang ke wisudaku, mencoba berpakaian rapi —tak ada noda di kemejanya, memberi ucapan selamat dengan caranya sendiri —aku lulus lebih dulu. Ia datang dengan buket bunga _Carnation_ putih. Yah, aku berani bertaruh Mukkun membeli tanpa tahu artinya, tapi kali itu ia tepat. Aku memeluk tubuh besarnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang _apa kau tahu arti bunga carnation putih, _masih sambil memelukku ia menjawab, _kata nona cantik penjaga toko bunganya, bunga carnation artinya ikatan kasih sayang dan warna putih melukiskan cinta murni, manis dan cantik, euhm yah good luck untukmu. _Aku tertawa, _apa kau membelinya karena nona itu cantik?_ Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan berpikir sebentar, _oh mungkin juga._ Kami tertawa. _Kau sahabat terbaikku Momochin, yah tentunya kedua terbaik setelah cake-cake manismu, jadilah euhmm.. apapun yang kau inginkan. _Ia mengucapkannya tanpa mengunyah apapun.

Mukkun tidak pernah tanya ingin jadi apa aku.

Enam bulan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjadi seorang pengangguran. Aku tidak benar-benar jadi pengangguran, aku mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk toko _patiserrie_-ku. Tapi Mukkun tidak tahu, ia begitu sibuk dengan ujian praktek kerjanya, ia berkeliling ke daerah pelosok.

Sore ini ia pulang. Dan besok akan segera berangkat ke Berlin melanjutkan kuliahnya dan langsung bekerja disana.

Aku mengenakan terusan_ floral_ favoritku dan segera ke lapangan basket blok D. Aku ingin Mukkun jadi orang pertama yang datang ke toko kueku.

.

.

.

"Momochin.."

Aku berlari memeluknya. Tubuh besar itu yang kulihat terakhir kali enam bulan lalu.

"Lho? Kau kurusan lho Mukkun. Apa kau belajar begitu keras?" Benar, ia lebih kurus sekarang.

"_Euhm._. aku belajar setiap saat. Di pesawat, di kereta, saat makan dan mandi, bahkan aku belajar sambil belajar.."

Si pemalas telah berubah menjadi pekerja keras.

Aku tahu, ini semua karena Akashi-_kun _yang menyuruhnya. Dulu sebelum Akashi-_kun_ lulus menjadi _engineer_, aku dengar percakapan mereka di lapangan ini.

_Atsushi, lakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Jadilah berguna dan jaga Satsuki_.

Benar, tapi aku lupa apa yang di katakan Akashi-_kun_ selanjutnya.

"Mukkun.. kau masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Akashi-_kun_ sebelum hari kelulusannya di lapangan ini padamu?"

"_Hmm?_ Akachin?"

"_Ne_."

"Ah, waktu itu kami hanya berdua. Apa kau menguping?" Oh astaga, aku kelepasan.

"Yah.. _go-gomen_."

"Ia memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu, jadi berguna dan menjagamu. Lalu.. katanya ia ingin kami berlima main basket lagi suatu hari nanti."

_Aku yakin, akan datang dimana hari, suatu saat nanti, kami akan berkumpul kembali. _

"_Sou desu_. Ah benar juga Mukkun, sudah sore sebaiknya kita cepat."

"_Mm_? memangnya mau kemana?" Mukkun mengeluarkan _soyjoy_ rasa apel dari kantung celananya. _Well_, aku tidak ingat kapan kantung celananya tidak pernah terisi 'sesuatu'.

"Sudah ikut saja," Aku menarik lengan besarnya. Di ujung gang blok E, di sudut jalan, itu adalah mimpiku disana.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Aku mengamati bangunan yang kudekor sedemikian manis, aku cukup puas dengan hasil karyaku.

"Kau membawaku ke toko kue? _Euhm.._ Cantik sekali Momochin," ia mengernyit, "tapi tokonya tutup." Kukeluarkan kunci dari kantongku, "_E-eh_.. kau?"

"Benar Mukkun, ini toko kueku. _Irashaimasse_."

Mukkun memandang takjub. Aku setengah mati mendekornya seperti toko _patiserrie_ bergaya Itali. Tidak terlalu luas memang. Sebelum aku meresmikan _soft-opening_ besok, aku ingin Mukkun yang pertama menikmati _patiserrie _di tokoku. Aku menarikan kursi kayu coklat di sudut ruangan, "Silakan duduk."

Mukkun duduk dan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ada foto kami bertujuh di salah satu sudut. "Anda adalah pelanggan pertama kami," Kusodorkan buku menu bersampul kulit sapi warna _tan _dan menunggunya memilih kue, "_euhm.._ Nona, aku ingin lima potong _mille feuille_ dan lima _apricot éclair_." Aku tersenyum senang, aku tahu ia akan memilihnya. Padahal, memang baru hanya ada dua kue ini di dapurku.

"Baik pesananan anda akan segera kami sajikan. Silakan tunggu sebentar, tuan."

Dan aku kembali membawa nampan besar berisi potongan-potongan _mille feuille_ _dan apricot éclair_ ukuran jumbo, dan _dua apple tea_ hangat. Kupasangkan serbet warna hijau zamrud senada dengan _blow-up_ tokoku, "selamat menikmati."

Sudut –sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia mengambil garpu dan pisau, mulai menikmati _mille feuille_-nya. Biasanya, ia hanya akan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasukan satu potong dalam sekali suap. "Terima kasih Momochin."

Aku menarik kursi di hadapannya, memperhatikan lalu lalang di luar sana. "Toko ini akan kuresmikan besok."

"Maaf, kurasa aku tak bisa ha—"

"Tidak apa-apa Mukkun, aku tahu. Makanya aku membawamu kesini sekarang. kau, kejarlah mimpimu dan jadilah dokter yang hebat."

Ia tersenyum dengan remah-remah _pastry _di bibirnya, "tentu saja."

"Kau lihat TV kemarin? Kise-kun tampil di acara musik internasional."

"Tidak, tak usah repot-repot," ia menunjukkan raut wajah malas, mengacungkan telunjuknya dan menunjuk ke arah sebuah _banner_ iklan telepon genggam di luar, "aku tak pernah merindukannya. Dia ada dimana-mana."

Aku tertawa, "Benar juga. Kurasa yang seharusnya dirindukan itu Midorima-_kun_, kudengar ia tak pernah keluar dari laboratoriumnya di Illinois."

"Tidak, tidak. Kurochin lah yang benar-benar menghilang. Semenjak ia pindah mengajar di TK kota sebelah, ia seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Ponselnya tidak aktif, aku juga tak tahu dia ada dimana." Lagi-lagi aku tertawa, pemain bayangan ke-6 kami memang bukan Kuroko namanya kalau tidak kasat mata.

"Kalau Akashi-_kun_ sih, seluruh dunia juga kenal dia. dialah yang menemukan tambang berlian di Antartika."

Mukkun menyesap _apple tea-_nya, "hmm benar juga, hanya Aominechin yang jadi atlit basket NBA."

Aku tertawa, "itu kan karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan."

Entah sudah kue keberapa yang masuk ke mulut Mukkun, yang jelas nampan besar ini hampir kosong. "Jadi, kapan kau akan menikah dengan Aominechin?"

Sial pipiku memerah, "ah Dai-_chan_.. itu, aku tidak tahu."

"Begitu. Aku titip salam untuknya jika _euhmm.._ ia pulang nanti."

"Baik, tentu saja." Hari mulai menggelap. Aku.. tidak ingin hari ini berakhir. Aku jelas tidak tahu kapan akan bisa melihat laki-laki besar ini lagi.

"Tempat ini, suatu saat nanti kita dan Kiseki No Sedai akan berkumpul dan makan _patiserrie_ buatanku disini."

Mukkun yang telah menghabiskan kue-kue di nampan itu mendongak dan memandang lurus ke arahku, "itu tentu saja, Momochin."

Ia menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipiku, "Mukkun, cari pacar yang manis di tempat barumu nanti di Berlin, lalu kenalkan padaku. Dan juga, kau tidak boleh belajar terus, sesekali pergilah wisata dengan rekan kerjamu nanti."

Mukkun mengacak rambutku, "selamat atas diresmikannya toko kuemu, aku akan kesini lagi kelak." Ia berhenti sebentar, kemudian meneruskan, "hiduplah dengan baik dan jaga dirimu, Momochin."

Ia tersenyum dan mengecup keningku,

"sampai jumpa lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
